


I’m Crazy About You || Arthur Morgan ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2, Red Dead Redemption II
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur Morgan was a mess, he never knew how to work out his feelings but well he figured that now is probably a good time.





	I’m Crazy About You || Arthur Morgan ||

**Lyrics in bold.**

**Song:**   [In Case You Didn’t Know-Brett Young.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGon5CovvZIc&t=YWIyNjY2MGVlZmUwNmRjYTExMDJjNTc3ZDQ1NTMwNDUwZDkzZjdjNyxLZUJTbTRWSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AsdYmJyrZbFJEzRpnqtc4xg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmulti-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179867023813%2Fim-crazy-about-you-arthur-morgan&m=1)

* * *

 

 

> **I can’t count the times  
>  I almost said what’s on my mind  
> But I didn’t  
> Just the other day  
> I wrote down all the things I’d say  
> But I couldn’t  
> I just couldn’t  
> Baby I know that you’ve been wondering  
> Mmm, so here goes nothing**
> 
>  

_Arthur Morgan was never good with his emotions, he was to hot headed, shoot first then ask questions later was what some people may thinks is what he goes by. But just because he maybe have bottled up his emotions didn’t mean that he did not care about you._

_He did, oh boy did he care about you.It was confusing at first since he’s never really felt this way before. He may have felt an attraction or two for a woman but with you this was different and he id not know how to go about it._

_Arthur first thought at maybe he could write down his feelings in the journal he carried but that went know where so his mind was just a confusing mess but he just knew that he would have to come out and just tell you._

> **In case you didn’t know  
>  Baby I’m crazy ‘bout you  
> And I would be lying if I said  
> That I could live this life without you  
> Even though I don’t tell you all the time  
> You had my heart a long, long time ago  
> In case you didn’t know.**
> 
>  

_Swallowing the lump in his throat Arthur just focused on the night sky trying his best to sort out his thoughts. It was a silly thing to worry about, I mean what if you rejected him. You were a smart woman, kind….and way more than what the gang could have asked for. You could do way better than a man like him, you were too good for him._

_The one thing that Arthur Morgan did know was that you captured his heart a long time and he was sure as hell knew that you had know idea about it, or so he thought._

 

> **The way you look tonight  
>  That second glass of wine  
> That did it, mmm  
> There was something 'bout that kiss  
> Girl it did me in  
> Got me thinking  
> I’m thinking  
> One of the things that I’ve been feeling  
> Mmm it’s time you here 'em**
> 
>  

_Cursing himself he pushed his body off his cot then made his way over to you and thank god you were the only sitting by the fire and damn you looked beautiful. Licking his lips he took a deep breath then kicked the dirt, you must have heard him because you turned around giving him the smile that always seemed to take his breath away._

_Rocking on his heels he then sat down on the log, feeling rather nervous he shrugged off his jacket._

_“Ahh Brooke…I’ve been thinking about things and I..I mean I’ve been wantin to talk to you for a while…I mean it’s about the kiss we shared a while back and it’s got me thinkin about things and I uh.”  
_

_Blinking a few times you then let out a soft laugh shaking you head, you never thought you’d see this man looking so nervous. Smiling you placed your hand on his knee giving it a gentle squeeze._

_“Arthur, I think you should take a deep breath first. I don’t want you passing out.” you teased.  
_

_Though watching him taking a deep breath you then let your fingers slide across his cheek._

_“I’ve been thinking a lot about that kiss too Arthur and well seeing you this nervous…well I have to admit that I like you too cowboy. That is the reason why I kissed you.”  
_

_Arthur’s eyes went wide though he then rubbed the back to his neck. “What!? really?”_

 

> **In case you didn’t know  
>  Baby I’m crazy 'bout you   
> And I would be lying if I said   
> That I could live this life without you   
> Even though I don’t tell you all the time   
> You had my heart a long, long time ago   
> In case you didn’t know.**
> 
>  

_Chuckling you pushed yourself off the log you were sitting on then grasped his hand tugging the man up. Shaking your head you placed your hands on the mans cheeks as your drew him in for a kiss. It took a while for him to respond to the kiss but he made sure to pour his feelings into it._

_Licking his lips Arthur let out a small laugh as he rested his head against yours, his arms wrapping around your hips in a tight embrace._

_“And here’s me thinkin that a beautiful gal like you could ever fall for a man like me…..and well I’m just lettin you know that you captured my heart a long time ago.”  
_

_Blinking away a few tears that you could feel that were about to fall you just gave him another smile as you placed a kiss to his forehead._

_“I’m crazy about you Brooke.”_

_“Well I’m crazy about you too Arthur.”  
_

> **You’ve got all of me  
>  I belong to you  
> Yeah you’re my everything**
> 
> **In case you didn’t know  
>  I’m crazy 'bout you  
> I would be lying if I said  
> That I could live this life without you  
> Even though I don’t tell you all the time  
> You had my heart a long, long time ago  
> Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago  
> Mmm, in case you didn’t know  
> No, no in case you didn’t know**

 


End file.
